Tears Of School
by BangHim3112
Summary: "This is the ring called classroom This is a stadium without any referee, only an audience You know there will never be victor everyone will lose." #BTS #KimNamJoon #JungHoseok #KimSeokJin #MinYoongi #Rapmonster #Jhope #Jin #Suga
1. chapter 1

_Cast ;_

 **Jin**

 **Rap Monster**

 **SUGA**

 **J-Hope**

 _Genre ;_ Thriller, Horror, Phsyco, Exorcist

 _Disc ;_ All the cast is GOD's creature, but this story is my creation.

 _Warning ;_ BL, Blood content, Thyphos, Abstrack.

 _I Hope you guys enjo it._

 _Happy reading~_

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Hari itu dimana semua dimulai. Ketika kami para audience akan dilatih untuk masuk universitas terbaik.

Malas itulah kata yang akan kita dengar saat pelajaran dimulai. Hal itu dirasakan oleh para audience diruangan yang disebut kelas.

"Lepaskan dan taruh di kotak semua barangmu yang mencolok." perintah seorang pengawas kepada seorang anak yang bernama SUGA.

"Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya! dan aku sudah menaruh semuanya!" balasnya dengan kasar.

"Huh? Begitukah?" ejek pengawas itu dan langsung menarik anting dari daun telinga SUGA.

"AAIISHH!!" teriaknya menahan sakit. Pengawas itu lekas pergi dan membiarkan SUGA menahan sakit disana.

"Setelah ini kalian akan diperkenalkan dengan teman kalian, kalian akan mendapat nomer kamar." terang pembibing dan meninggalkan kelas. Setelahnya semua audience keluar kelas dan membawa barang-barang mereka kearah kamar yang dituju.

"Kamar 103" gumam Kim Nam Joon yang berjalan kearah kamar bernomor 103 dan lekas membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Oh, ada orang lagi, Annyeong J-Hope Imnida" kata namja itu dengan ramah sembari menundukkan dirinya sekilas.

"Uhm, nde, Kim Nam Joon" katanya dengan rasa grogi.

"Nam Joon-ssi ini Jin" kata J-Hope dengan senyum manis

"Hai!" sapa orang yang dibilang namanya Jin

"Dan ini SUGA" kata J-Hope. Namja yang bernama SUGA itu melihat Nam Joon dengan sinis dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Nam Joon berjalan dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sementara membereskan barangnya ia terus saja merasakan firasat buruk.

 _"Para siswa diharap keruang belajar segera!"_ perintah sang pembimbing dari speaker.

Para siswa berjalan dengan rapih melalui lorong hingga akhirnya masuk ke ruang belajar.

"ini nomer mu" kata pengawas memberi secarik kertas dan setumpuk buku pada Nam Joon.

"Nomer 39" gumamnya dan langsung menuju ke mejanya.

"Chogiyo, Bisa aku ke toilet?" tanya J-Hope pada pembimbing.

"Kau tahu apa hukumannya?" bisik pembimbing itu pelan.

"Nde?" tanya J-Hope tidak mengerti.

"Perlihatkan tangamu!" perintah pembimbing itu. J-hope memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

 **PLAKK!! PLAKK!!**

Kedua tangan J-Hope dipukul dengan kencangnya oleh pengawas itu. J-Hope kaget dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit.

"Kau boleh pergi" kata pengawas itu dan membiarkan J-Hope keluar ruangan.

J-hope berlari ke toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Sungguh eneg rasa ditenggorokannya. Ia segera membilas mulutnya dan menyiram bekas muntahannya itu.

 _"Pergilah.."_

Seketika bisikan itu membuat J-Hope kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya mengarah ke kaca. Tak ada seorangpun selain dia disana.

"Nugu?" tanya J-Hope memastikan keadaan disekitarnya.

Tak ada respon dari apapun J-Hope langsung ke luar dari toilet dan berlari kencang. Memasukki ruangan belajar ia berusaha dengan keras untuk memasang ekspresi tenang dan kembali ke bangkunya.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Jam belajar pun selesai dan mereka dipersiapkan untuk tidur. Dengan kejadian tadi J-hope terlihat ketakutan dan memeluk lututnya di kamar.

"Wae geure?" tanya Jin pada J-Hope yang memeluk lutunya. J-Hope tak menggubris pertanyaan Jin.

Nam Joon yang melihat Kondisi J-Hope merasa aneh dan melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Nam Joon yang menatap bekas paku di kamar mereka.

"Hmm? Kau tidak tahu? Dulu itu ada bunuh diri masal karena siswa disini sudah tidak tahan belajar disini" kata SUGA menjawab pertanyaan Nam Joon.

"STOP! Sudah jangan ceritakan lagi!" kata J-Hope sembari menutup telinganya.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya" kata SUGA yang kesal dengan J-Hope.

"Sudahlah J-Hope-ssi ada kami" kata Jin menenangkan J-Hope yang ketakutan. J-Hope merasa sedikit tenang namun ia masih takut.

Akhirnya semua siswa tertidur kecuali

J-Hope dan Nam Joon yang masih membuka matanya.

"Nam Joon-ssi" panggil J-Hope pelan.

"Ye?" balas Nam Joon

"Aku takut.." katanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Nam Joon.

"Wae?" tanya Nam Joon yang masih bingung dan menoleh kearah J-Hope.

"Hmm.. aku mendengar bisikan 'pergilah' di toilet tadi" kata j-Hope sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jinjja? Woah.. sungguh mengerikan" kata Nam Joon.

 _Ssstttt_

Perlahan tangan J-Hope memegang tangan Nam Joon.

"Um..?" gumam Nam Joon yang bingung ia menoleh kearah J-Hope lagi dan mendapati J-Hope yang tertidur pulas disampingnya. Melihat keadan J-Hope ia akhirnya tenang juga dan tidur.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Pertemanan antara setiap siswa semakin dekat. Terkecuali seseorang disana yang mencoba untuk keluar dari penjara ini yaitu SUGA.

Hari ini semua siswa diharapkan keluar kamarnya dan memperlihatkan kesiapannya. Sang pembimbing tertarik pada SUGA.

"Kenapa celanamu seperti itu?" tanya pembimbing.

"Jika terlalu trening aku tidak bisa berjalan denga benar" balas SUGA. Menahan kesal pembimbing itu mendiami SUGA.

"Geu sekki" kata SUGA pelan seketika pembimbing agak menjauh darinya. Setelahnya mereka berolahraga.

"Baiklah kalian 1,2,3,4…" begitulah kata seorang guru olahraga yang diikuti semua siswanya. Sementara sang guru memerhatikan siswanya ia mendapati SUGA tidak menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kalian ulang semua gerakan sampai semua siswa menggerakan tubuhnya!" perintah guru olahraga.

Menyadari itu dirinya, SUGA menatap sekeliling dan melihat semua siswa menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Enyahlah!' dan hal itu membuatnya gemetar takut dan menggerakan badannya.

Akhirnya mereka diizinkan istirahat setelah makan.

 **BRUUK!!**

Seseorang sengaja menabrak SUGA

"Kalo jalan tuh hati-hati pakai matamu!" seru orang tersebut pada SUGA.

"Hah? Mwoannya? Jelas sekali kau yang sengaja menabrakku! Kau yang harusnya membuka matamu!" balas SUGA pada orang itu.

"Ya! Geu sekki!" orang itu memulai perkelahian dengan menampar wajah SUGA.

"Heh.." remehnya dan lalu membalas orang itu. Akhirnya perkelahianpun tak dapat dihindarkan.

J-hope beridiri untuk memisahkan mereka. Namun hal itu diurungkan olehnya karena Nam Joon memegang tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk lagi.

"Wae?" tanya J-Hope.

"Jangan menjadi pahlawan untuknya, kau tak akan berharga dan kau akan terlibat" ucap Nam Joon pada J-hope. J-hope hanya diam terpaku karena apa yang dikatakan Nam Joon.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang dan memisahkan mereka dan seketika itu juga pembimbing datang dan membawa mereka ber 3 entah kemana.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Setelah kejadian itu 3 hari sudah SUGA dan 2 orang yang lain tak terlihat.

"Aku takut Jin, kenapa SUGA belum juga terlihat? Atau SUGA itu dikeluarkan?" tanya J-hope yang khawatir tentang SUGA.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Jin sambil mengeluarkan beberapa botol pil obat.

"Apa itu?" tanya J-hope yang penasaran.

"Ini obatku, yang merah untuk pusing, yang putih untuk diare dan yang hijau untuk menenangkan diri" kata Jin dengan mengecilkan volume suaranya ketika dikalimat akhir.

"Eumm.." gumam J-hope dan mengangguk seakan dia mengerti. Nam Joon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya diam tetapi ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Appa! Sirheo!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ani! Appa! Sirheo!!!" suara SUGA yang sangat keras teredengar di seluruh penjuru koridor asrama.

"DUDUK!!" bentak ayahnya.

"Appa! Jebal! Shireoyo!" rengek SUGA yang terus memohon kepada ayahnya.

"Tolonglah kepala sekolah, beri kesempatan sekali lagi agar dia dapat masuk unversitas ternama." pinta ayah SUGA kepada kepala sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan biarkan aku di penjara bersama semua pembunuh ini!" berontak SUGA.

 **PPLLAKK!!**

Suara benturan antar pipi dan telapak tangan ayah Suga membuat seisi ruangan diam.

"kumohon, ajar kan dia dengan baik" kata ayahnya sembari membungkuk terimakasih lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Masuk!" Sang pengwas menendang paksa SUGA hingga tersungkur di lantai dan membiarkannya terdiam diantara teman-teman sekamarnya dalam kondisi canggung.

"Gwenchana?" tanya J-hope khawatir. SUGA melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis lalu perlahan mulai berjalan kekasurnya tanpa menjawab J-Hope balik.

"ah.. J-hope-ssi tolong bantu aku." panggil Nam Joon yang sadar J-hope kecewa dengan SUGA.

"nde?" alas J-hope dengan nada tanya ia menghampiri Nam Joon dan berbincang dengannya disana.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Hari menjelang pagi, semua murid dibangunkan untuk olahraga pagi. J-hope dan NamJoon sudah keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menaikkan zipper jaketnya Jin melirik SUGA yang masih pulas tertidur membelakanginnya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan SUGA.

"SUGA-ssi bangun lah nanti kau dimarahi!" ajak Jin.

"Presetan dengan kalian semua pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentaknya. Mendengar itu Jin menjadi marah dan meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya di pagi hari dimana semuanya sudah bangun, berdiri siap di depan kamar mereka tanpa seorang SUGA.

"dimana dia?" tanya pembimbing.

"dia masih di tertidur didalam." Jawab Jin.

"kalian semua pergilah lekas olahraga." Perintahnya tegas.

"nde" kata semuanya dan lekas ke lapangan.

 **GRRAABB**

SUGA dilempar beitu saja dan disiram dengan air dingin.

"sudah bangun hah?" tanya sang pembimbing sambil mengejeknya. Ia menatap kearah pembimbing itu dan meludahinya.

Dengan perasaan marah yang meluap pembimbing menyiram SUGA tanpa ampun dan membiarkannya melakukan kerjaan hariannya dengan keadaan sperti itu.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Berhari-hari sudah dia lewati hari seperti itu. Saat istirahat ia terlihat seperti stress dan berhalusinasi melihat semua orang seolah melihat ia seperti benda menjijikan.

"AAA!!!! AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN!!!" teriak SUGA yang tiba-tiba membuat seluruh ruang makan kaget. Ia mengambil garpu dan menikam orang yang pernah sengaja menabraknya.

"YA! GEU SEKKI!" teriaknya sambil berusaha menusuk orang itu. Dengan terburu-buru sang pembimbing dan pengawas memisahkannya dari orang itu dan memeganginya agar tak lepas.

"kalian tenanglah kami akan mengurusnya."

"SUGA-ssi…" ucap J-hope pelan yang heran.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! DASAR KALIAN SEMUA BAJINGAN!" bentak SUGA.

"Masukkan dia!" bentak kepala sekolah kepada bawahannya. SUGA akhirnya dimasukkan keruangan gelap dimana hanya dia sendiri disana.

 ** _"selamat datang ditempat kami"_**

suatu bisikan terlewat di kuping SUGA.

"SI-SIAPA KALIAN?" bentak SUGA.

 ** _"kau akan tersiksa seperti kami"_**

"JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGANKU SIALAN!" Bentaknya tergetar takut.

 ** _"AAAAAA!!"_**

 ** _"TOLONG! TOLONG!"_**

 ** _"TOLONG KAMI!!"_**

SUGA menutup telingan sambil mengringkuk dilantai ketakutan mendengar berbagai suara jeritan kesakitan disana.

 ** _"KAU AKAN MATI!"_**

 ** _"MATI! MATI! MATI!"_**

 ** _"tidak akan ada peluang lagi"_**

 ** _"kau dan kami selamanya."_**

 ** _"Mari berteman ㅋㅋㅋ.."_**

berbagi bisikan dan teriakan minta tolong yang pedih menghantui SUGA di dalam kurungan gelap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hari terus berlalu dan kini hampir memasukki ujian akhir.

"Jin-ssi kau terlihat kurang baik" tegur J-Hope yang khawatir melihat Jin yang semakin pucat.

"tidak apa aku hanya perlu meminum obatku saja" balas Jin yang setengah lemas.

Sejak ujian yang mereka lalui Jin memang turun drastis nilainya dan selalu meminum obat-obatan yang ia bawa.

 **\--[ Tears Of School]--**

Akhirnya ujian semester 2 pun dilalui semua siswa. Terpampang disana bahwa nilai J-hope diurutan ke-2 dan Nam Joon pertama, sedangkan Jin tertinggal jauh diurutan 55.

"kenapa paku itu semakin mendekat seakan ingin jatuh dari sana?" gumam Jin yang terdengar oleh kedua rekannya.

"Nde?" J-Hope terjungkit kaget dan panik seketika.

"Jin-ssi itu tidak akan jatuh, paku itu tertancap kuat" jelas Nam Joon santai.

"hahaha…" tiba-tiba saja Jin tertawa.

"wae geure? Kau masih disana? Mengapa kau tak bilang?" ia seperti diajak bicara oleh seseorang. Melihat keadaan itu Nam Joon dan J-hope agak menjauh dari Jin.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Seperti dihari biasa dimana siswa lain menjalani harinya seperti biasa, Jin seperti berteman dengan seseorang.

Pagi hari sesaat mereka ingin melaksanakan kegiatan olahraga, semua berbaris seperti biasanya di depan kamar mereka.

Disana semua siswa terlihat rapih terkecuali Jin yang celananya bermodel seperti SUGA. Tidak sengaja melihat Jin yang seperti itu, pembimbing menghampirinya.

"apa ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk celana Jin dengan penggaris yang ia pegang.

"SUGA memberitahuku kalau celana training itu bisa membuatku terjatuh" jawab Jin sambil sedikit terkekeh remeh. Mendengar jawaban itu pengawas seperti kaget dan langsung menyuruh semua siswa untuk berolahrga.

"Gawat kepala sekolah! Salah satu siswa memberitahuku ia melihat SUGA!." Pembimbing langsung memberitahu kepala sekolah apa yang terjadi.

"apa? SUGA? Dia bunuh diri bukan? Mengapa bisa? Panggil ia keruangan ku segera!!" perintah sekolah yang panic karena berita tersebut.

Akhirnya pembimbing memanggil Jin untuk keruang kepala sekolah.

"Jin-ssi mengapa nilai mu menurun drastis?" pertanyaan pembuka dari kepala sekolah

"aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku sudah meminum obat ku tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membaik" jawab Jin.

"dan tolonglah kepala sekoah usir SUGA dariku ia selalu mengajakku ke hal yang buruk." lanjut Jin.

"ba-baiklah kau akan ku antarkan ke ruang pengobatan agar kau bisa disembuhkan dan aku akan berusaha mengusir SUGA" gugup kepala sekolah yang benar-benar takut.

"Nde" akhirnya Jin pun keluar ruangan dan mesuk ke ruang pengobatan.

"bagaimana ini? SUGA telah mati bunuh diri mengapa anak itu?..." pnik semua kariyawan dan para staff lainnya.

Sementara diruangan lain dimana Jin di suntik dan dipaksa untuk meminum obat.

"nde, gamshamnida" ucap Jin setelah ia meminum obat dan disuntik. Ia berlari kencang kearah toilet dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"obat apa ini?" tanya Jin pada dirinya.

"mereka akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan Jin-ssi" bisik suara SUGA. Perlahan Jin menengok kearah kirinya dan melihat SUGA tersenyum padanya.

"kau harus melawan mereka jika tidak kau akan berakhir sepertiku, seperti kami." ucap SUGA dari sana dan menghilang begitu saja. Jin yang tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi langsung berjalan terkoyoh-koyoh kearah kamarnya.

"Jin-ssi you're back!" seru J-hope yang senang melihat Jin kembali kekamar mereka.

"kau tidak apa?" tanya Nam Joon dengan wajahnya yang biasa.

"kita harus pergi dari sini!" ucap Jin

"Wae??" tanya J-hope

"kau tidak akan mengerti! Kau mengambil peringkatku!" Jin langsung mendorong j-hope yang ada di dekatanya.

"YA! Jin-ssi! Berhenti!" teriak Nam Joon yang memisahkan Jin dari J-Hope.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" tanya Nam jon yang panic

"eh.." Jin kesal dan langsung berdiri.

"Jin-ssi mugkin aku bisa membantumu, ini ambil saja catatan ku dan kau bisa belajar darinya" kata J-hope. Dengan cepat Jin mengambil buku itu dari J-hope dan langsung membacanya. J-hope dan Nam Joon tak habis fikir mengapa ia seperti itu.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Sudah lama Jin harus melewati proses pengobatan

"Jin-ssi kau harus meminum obat ini!" seru perawat pada Jin

"Shireo! Setiap kali aku meminum obat ini aku selalu muntah dan tidak bisa tidur! Apa kalian ingin membunuhku perlahan hah!?" bentak Jin pada perawat itu.

Tanpa kata lagi perawat memaksa Jin untuk meminum obat itu dan menyuntiknya.

 **\--[Tears Of School]--**

Sekarang hanya tinggal satu hari sebelum ujian dilaksanakan. Semua siswa mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pulang sekaligus menjalani ujian yang berat itu.

"Hueeekkk!!" Jin memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet.

"Jin-ssi kau akan gagal, buatlah yang lain gagal juga! Kau tak boleh gagal sendiri!" bisik SUGA dikuping Jin

"ya.. kau benar" dengan lekas Jin mengambil Pisau dari kantin dan bergegas ke ruang pembimbing.

 **Tok.. Tokk**

Pintu ruang pembimbing.

"Jin-ssi? Wae?" tanya pembimbing dengan secepat kilat Jin menusuk perut pembimbing dan menariknya kembali. Darah dari perut pembimbing tak berhenti dan berceceran di lantai.

"haha.. sakit bukan? Itu lah yang kurasakan setiap hari.. aku benar bukan SUGA-ssi?" tanya Jin yang sepertinya hanya dia sendiri disana dengan tubuh pembiming yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Jin pun mendatangi ruang staff yang lain dan mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka. Sekarang tubuhnya berlumuran darah.

 **"AAAAAAA!!!!"**


End file.
